Old Friends Then Enemies And Now Lovers?
by damnedgirl.inblack
Summary: This story is about Draco Malfoy and an old child hood friend, Moira Rivers original made up character. Find out how the used to be friends turned to enemies suddenly became lovers! Please READ & REVIEW. thanks! :
1. Changes are always good

The war between the dark and light side was over. Voldermort is now dead and the Malfoys turned out to be in the light side. Draco Malfoy's father, Lucius, is a spy for the light side. But Lucius died during the battle. Harry Potter, along with his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger fought. Draco Malfoy also fought with a classmate in Slytherin, Moira Rivers.

It is their sixth year at Hogwarts. Platform 9 ¾ is full of muggle-born people and pure bloods. Moira went in the train and found an empty compartment at the end of the train. She tried to put her trunk at the overhead cabin. "Let me do that for you, Moira." Someone said from behind her. Moira turned to see who came in. It was Draco.

Moira raised her eyebrow and studied the new Draco Malfoy in front of her. He obviously grew taller. He now has a toned body, his blonde hair laid down instead of slicked back. She noticed he has amazing blue eyes. There is no doubt that Malfoy is now HOT.

"What are you looking at?" Draco asked, smirking. Moira snapped out of it. "What, you think I'm checking you out?" Moira said. "Whoa, I did not say that, darling. But seems to me you were checking me out," Draco said, smirking smugly. "Don't flatter yourself, Draco." Moira said.

"Since when did you call me Draco?" Draco said, raising an eyebrow. "Just shut up now, Malfoy and leave me alone," Moira said and sat down. Draco chuckled and said, "Calm down, anyway, and meet me at the front compartment in five minutes,"

"Fat chance, Malfoy," Moira said. "What, you think I'm going to make out with you?" Draco said. "We have prefect duties, for your information." Draco chuckled and went out of the compartment.

"Oh, my gosh, I can't believe this is happening." Moira thought. She checked her watch, three minutes to go. Draco may be in the light side now but he is still naughty.

Moira smeared some clear lip-gloss on her lips and combed her long, black hair. She took off her black coat and headed down the front compartment. She took a deep breath before coming in.

"Right on time, Rivers," Draco said. He is sitting by the window, reading a book. "I just want to get this over with." Moira said. "Fine, Professor McGonagall will be here anytime now." Draco said and looked up at Moira.

Draco's jaw dropped because of what he saw. Moira is wearing a silky gray button up top with low V-neck line, a black mini skirt, and three-inch high shiny black stilettos. From what he can see, she grew a taller (even without the heels), she got slimmer, her dark brown eyes are softer, and her lips are fuller and pinkish. In addition, he saw something else – she has something up there. Obviously, she is bustier compared before (it is almost flat).

"Like what you see?" Moira said, smirking at him hotly. "I-I l-like…" Draco stuttered and broke off when Professor McGonagall entered the compartment. "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Rivers." She said. "Here are the lists of duties you two have. Moreover, to remind you, you are sharing a common room and a bathroom. The map is enclosed in the list I gave you and the password is Sugarplum."

"Wait, we are sharing a common room?" Moira said. "And a bathroom?" Draco added. "Yes, you are. But don't worry, each of you gets a room all by yourself, everything clear?" McGonagall said. "Y-yes, Professor," Moira said. "Therefore, I'll go ahead, goodbye," the professor said and left.

"I'll see you around, _Draco_," Moira said, smiling hotly at him. Draco stood up, moved closer to her, and moved his face closer to hers. Moira pushed him away gently. "Buh-bye now," Moira said, teasingly and left the compartment.

"Shit," Draco muttered under his breath. "How can she do that to me?" Draco thought. "She is hotter now and so irresistible. Now how can I hide that I really, really like her?"


	2. Why the sudden change?

Recap…

"I'll see you around, _Draco_," Moira said, smiling hotly at him. Draco stood up, moved closer to her, and moved his face closer to hers. Moira pushed him away gently. "Buh-bye now," Moira said, teasingly and left the compartment.

"Shit," Draco muttered under his breath. "How can she do that to me?" Draco thought. "She is hotter now and so irresistible. Now how can I hide that I really, really like her?"

When the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, Moira went out of the train and Draco followed her out. They both told the second years through sixth years to get into the horseless carriages.

Moira got in the last carriage with Draco. She is sitting across him and she is looking out the window, watching the raindrops.

Draco could not help it. He is glancing at her from time to time. It will be harder for him to hide his true feelings for her. Moira used to live across his manor before her parents died. When her aunt took custody of her, he never saw her again. When he saw her again in his first year at Hogwarts, he began liking her. In addition to that, he began being rude so she would not think that he fancies her.

Finally, they reached the castle. Draco got out of the carriage first and helped Moira out. It is raining and Moira is not wearing a coat. Draco removed his coat and put it around Moira. "Come on, let's walk in," Draco said and led the way inside the castle.

Moira gave Draco a weird look and returned his coat. "What was that supposed to mean?" Draco asked. "It's just that you're acting all weird." Moira said. "What, I can't be nice now?" Draco said. "I did not say that," Moira said. "Anyway, thanks,"

She walked into the great hall and sat at the end of the Slytherin table. She looked around the surrounding. The ceiling has the atmosphere outside – dark and rainy. She noticed Draco sitting near here with Blaise Zabini.

Just then, the sorting ceremony ended and newly sorted first years took their seats. Professor Dumbledore stood up to begin his speech. "Good evening, students! I would like to thanks the following students who courageously fought in the battle against the dark lord. Please stand up to be recognized: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Moira Rivers." Dumbledore announced.

The students stood up to be recognized and took their seats again after the other students applauded. "Now, I would like to congratulate our prefects: Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Moira Rivers." McGonagall announced.

Moira and Draco stood up and the students applauded once again and cheered them on. After dinner, Moira headed outside to wait for Draco. She took out the list of duties to check the map. However, when she opened the list, her map wasn't there. She turned out her pockets but only found her lip-gloss, wand, and a small notepad.

"Hey, looking for something?" Draco asked, walking towards Moira. "Yeah, my map is missing." Moira said. "Don't worry, I have my map. Let's go," Draco said and suddenly took her hand and began walking.

Moira began walking too. "Why is Draco suddenly nice to me? What the hell is wrong with him? Why the sudden change? And why is he holding my hand?" Moira thought as she walked with Draco. After thinking of what is happening, they were already inside their common room.  
The common room was in different shades of green. On the wall hangs a portrait of Draco and Moira. The furniture is all black and they look so stylish and modern. Overall, the common room is cozy and nice.

Moira stepped in her room. It was in black and hot pink – her favorite colors. Her luggages are already brought up there and her clothes are already in her closet. Then she decided to take a bath.

When she opened the door, Draco was inside, about to take off his shirt. Moira gasped and turned around quickly. "Oh, my gosh, Draco, I'm so sorry!" she said, covering her eyes. Draco smirked and chuckled. "It's okay," he said. "I'll come out; you can take a bath first,"

Draco went out of the bathroom, went back to his room, and lay on his bed. "Wow, Moira looks hot with just a towel on," he thought when he saw Moira enter the bathroom. "Maybe she was not aware she was only wearing a small towel around her when she saw me about to take a bath," he smirked at the thought of this.

He can't keep it any longer. Eventually, he will have to make a move or else someone else will get her. She began having admirers in second year. That means competition is being harder this time. Now that she had changed a lot.


	3. Friends?

Recap…

He can't keep it any longer. Eventually, he will have to make a move or else someone else will get her. She began having admirers back in second year. That means competition is being harder this time. Now that she had changed a lot.

The next day is a Saturday so they do not have classes yet. Moira reviewed the list of duties she have. The duties include planning the welcoming ball that will be happening two weeks from now.

Moira is sitting again at the back of the Slytherin table eating her cereal. Draco walked in and sat on the only empty seat at the Slytherin table. He realized that he just took seat next to Moira. Moira looked at Draco and turned red slightly. "I'm really sorry about last night." She apologized.

"It's nothing, Moira." Draco smiled. Moira smiled back and blushed again. "Why, what happened last night?" Blaise said slyly. "Oh, it's nothing interesting, Zabini." Draco said and piled some food on his plate. Moira rolled her eyes. "Nothing could possibly happen," she said.

"Yeah right, don't be so sure. You wouldn't know what the future brings." Zabini said, smiling smugly at the two of them. "Whatever you say," Moira said and stood up and headed out of the great hall.

"Great job, Zabini," Draco said. "Now you made her go away," Blaise smirked. "Come on, man. The girl likes you, nothing to worry about." He said reassuringly. "Shut up," Draco said with slight anger and walked out of the hall.

Moira is sitting under a tree on the grounds. She laid her back against the tree trunk and tried to relax. She needed someone else: not a friend, but someone who will love her for who she is. That is it, she totally need a boyfriend.

Draco walked around the grounds, his hands inside his pockets. He was thinking about Moira. How is he going to tell her that he really love her? That he had admired her right from the start of school. And how he missed the times they spent together before she moved away with her aunt.

Draco looked up and saw Moira sitting under a tree. He approached her and sat next to her. Moira opened her eyes and saw Draco sitting next to her. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Nothing, I think I just missed you." Draco confessed. "Excuse me?" Moira said. "We used to be friends, you know. And I kind of missed that." He replied.

"I know; remember when we used to go to the park and walk while holding each other's hand?" Moira said, smiling slightly while looking up at the sky. "Yeah, that was the best." Draco said and held her hand. "Yeah, but what happened?" Moira asked Draco. She did not even notice that Draco is holding her hand.

"Listen, the past doesn't matter now, Moira." Draco said, looking deep into her eyes. "I am sorry for all the things I've done. I did not really mean to hurt your feelings. There is a reason and I would tell you when I'm ready."

Moira smiled at Draco and hugged him. "It's all right, Draco," she said. "Just promise me you're not going to leave me."

Draco hugged her back tightly. He was not sure what she meant by not leaving her. Sure, he is never going to leave the woman he loves. "I promise," he whispered in her ear.

Moira smiled and lay back again. "It's great to have you back," Moira said. "I'm happy to have you back as well," Draco said, smiling. Draco gazed into her eyes and began leaning in to kiss her. Just then, she woke up at around lunchtime and found out it was all a dream. "Darn it!" Moira said.

She sighed and walked back inside the castle and to the great hall and sat at the back never minding who is sitting next to her. When she finished piling food on her plate, she finally looked at the one sitting next to her. Draco Malfoy. Perfect, friggin perfect.

The guy she just dreamt about is sitting next to her and staring at her. She felt conscious and looked at Malfoy. "What are you looking at?" she asked. "Nothing," Draco said, snapping out of it.

After eating lunch, Moira headed back to the common room to start studying. She sat on the couch, opened her DADA book, and tried to concentrate. However, she failed to concentrate because Draco is in her head. She can't get him out of her head. What the hell is with him, anyway?

Just then, Draco entered the common room and sat next to her. He glanced at her and one part of him tells him to take her hand and stroke it gently but the other side says no because he will just blow his cover and Moira will know that he likes her.

"Would you like to go to the welcoming ball with me, Moira?" Draco asked, breaking the silence and looking into her brown eyes. Moira's eyes brighten and she looked at Draco. "Are you seriously asking me out?" she asked.

"Yes I am." Draco said, smiling. "But why would you choose me?" Moira said. Draco shrugged. "I could think of no one else besides you whom I'd be proud to take along to the ball." He replied. Moira blushed slightly and smiled. "Sure," she said finally. "I was hoping you'd ask me anyway."

Draco smirked. "Great," he said. "Right, I'll see you around," she said and stood up. Draco took her hand to stop her. Moira instantly felt the shivers going up and down her spine. "Wait," Draco said. "I want to tell you something,"

Moira turned and looked at Draco. "Yeah?" she asked. "I'm really sorry for all the things I've done to you. I guess it's time we make up, Moira." He said, slowly letting go of her hand. Moira looked at him and then into his eyes and saw the sincerity.

Could this be true? Is Draco Malfoy, my used to be friend turned to enemy is asking forgiveness and wants to be friends again? She thought.

"S-sure," Moira stuttered a bit. "I-I forgive you." She said and smiled slightly. Draco beamed and stretched out his hand. "Friends?" he said, smiling. Moira smiled and took it. "Friends." She replied.


	4. Starting to like him back

After Draco and Moira had made up and decided to forget all the things that happened in the pass, rumors began spreading around Hogwarts. Some are saying they are going out, giving the fact that they were seen together at Hogsmeade one weekend. However, they were only there because they need to pick up something for Professor Snape. Also the fact that Moira's date to the welcoming ball is Draco. The news spread around so fast they do not even know how they knew about the things happening between them.

Moira just got back to the common room from Hogsmeade because she picked up her gown for the welcoming ball. She hanged it in her closet. She checked the time; it was already eight thirty pm. Moira went out to the common room to check if Draco is already waiting for her.

"Hey, there you are," Draco smiled and stood up. "Yup, ready for patrolling?" Moira asked, putting on a black coat. "Yes, let's go," Draco said and opened the portrait door for Moira.

Both of them stepped out of the portrait door and began walking down the dimly lit hallway. "So, where were you after class? I didn't see you." Draco began. Moira looked up at him. "Oh, I picked up my gown for the ball at Hogsmeade." Moira said. "Right, I'm looking forward to it, Moira." Draco smiled. Moira smiled sweetly and looked away. "Me too, I'm sure it's going to be fun." She said.

They patrolled the hallways for about an hour and a half. They caught two students out of bed and they spent the rest of time catching up with each other. Telling stories and getting to know each other again after all the times, they have never been with each other.

Then, they returned to the common room to get some sleep because tomorrow is the welcoming ball. "Good night, Moira." Draco suddenly pulled Moira into a hug. Moira was taken aback though she did not pull away. She smiled and replied, "Yeah, good night." She went to her room and tried to sleep.

The next day, Moira woke up early to get her duties done early. She went to the great hall and ate breakfast. Afterwards, she led the Slytherins back to their common room because the teachers and the head boy and girl will be decorating the great hall for the ball that evening.

After getting her duties done, she walked to the library to get a book about charms for her essay due next week. As she was walking, she bumped into Draco. She looked up and muttered a sorry. Draco smiled and said, "Where are you going?"

"The library," she replied. "Let me accompany you there." Draco smiled. Moira nodded a yes and they began walking. Moira cannot understand why Draco is acting strange. He is suddenly nice and a gentleman. Maybe because they made up already. Draco used to be overprotective of her. When they were kids, when they are in the park, he would grab her by the hand when he sees her talking to other boys.

They arrived at the library and Moira went to the charms section to get the book she needed. Draco noticed that she is holding four heavy books in her arms. "Let me help you, Moira." He said and took the books from her. "Thanks," she smiled at him sweetly. "I guess that's enough," she walked to Madam Pince and checked out the books and they went back to their common room.

"I'll just get ready for the ball," Moira told Draco, walked in her room, and closed the door. Moira lay on the bed and saw a red rose on her bedside table with a letter that read:

Can't wait to see you later. Love, Draco.

Moira smiled widely and blushed. She was touched by the gesture. "Oh, my God, this is so sweet." She thought. Is she starting to like Draco?

Moira took a long bath and went back to her room. She fixed herself and put on the dress, put on makeup, and fixed her long black hair into a messy bun. Time went by fast and before she knew it, its already time for the welcoming ball. She stepped out of her room and saw Draco standing at the middle of common room waiting for her, wearing a black tux with silk dark green button up shirt with the top buttons open, showing a part of his chest.

Not only Moira froze at the sight of Draco. Draco was staring at the beautiful girl standing in front of him wearing a light green silk gown with different embellishments. Draco walked to her, kissed her hand, and smiled hotly. Moira blushed slightly and smiled back.

"You look wonderful," Draco told her, looking into her eyes. "You don't look so bad yourself." She replied with a sly smirk. Draco chuckled a bit and offered his arm. "Shall we?" he said. Moira hold on to his arm and nodded.


	5. A second chance was all he needed

Draco entered the great hall with Moira holding onto his arm. He smirked when he saw the people staring at them and murmuring things to each other. He winked at Moira, led her to a table, and pulled up a chair for her.

Moira blushed and sat down next to Draco. "Would you like a butter beer?" he asked. "Sure," Moira smiled. Draco walked to the refreshments table and got Moira and himself a glass of butter beer.

He retuned to the table and sat next to her. He handed her the butter beer. "Here you go," he said. "Thanks," Moira smiled and sipped her butter beer. Just then, the slow and romantic music started and students began to occupy the dance floor. Draco looked at Moira and held out his hand. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Moira smiled and blushed. "I'd love to," she replied and placed her hand on his. Draco led her to the middle of the dance floor and placed his hands on her hips while her hands are on his shoulders. Draco is staring in her beautiful eyes deeply. Moira is doing the same. Draco began to lean in to kiss her but she pulled away when someone called her. "Damn it," he muttered. "What?" Moira asked. "Nothing," Draco smiled and continued dancing with her.

Draco and Moira danced for about an hour, not noticing how long they were dancing in there. They were just talking with their eyes and smiling. Then, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to announce something. "Good evening students," she started. "I'm going to announce the Welcoming Ball King and Queen of the night." She took the ballot box and picked up two papers using her wand. She opened the rolled papers and said, "Congratulations to our Welcoming Ball King and Queen, Ms. Moira Rivers and Mr. Draco Malfoy!"

Moira's eyes grew wide and felt her face getting hot. "That's us, Moira!" Draco said and pulled her to the stage. Professor McGonagall put crowns on their heads and gave them certificates. Draco grinned and suddenly pulled her into a kiss. Moira pulled away and walked out of the great hall.

"Moira!" Draco called, running after her. "Get away from me, Draco!" she said, running faster. Draco caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "Moira, don't be mad." He said pleadingly. Moira glared at him and brushed off his hand. "I can't believe you would ever do that." She said and ran up to the common room and to her room.

The next day, Moira did not speak to Draco during breakfast at great hall even when they patrolled during the afternoon. Millicent Bulstrode had asked her like five times if she and Draco are really going out because Draco told almost everyone. Moira had asked Blaise if it is true, he said it is true and that he told them the night before the ball. Moira is furious because Draco is taking advantage of her. She hates guys who take advantage and of all people, it was Draco who took advantage of her. The guy she is almost falling for is doing this to her.

Moira just went out of the girls' comfort room when someone grabbed her and pulled her in a broom closet. She recognized who it was when she turned on the light. It was Draco. Moira rolled her eyes and turned to leave. "Wait, Moira please talk to me," he pleaded. "I don't need your explanations," Moira said and walked out of the closet and ran up to her room.

Draco was just standing there, stunned. He had to figure out a way to be friends with her again. Yes, he had been an asshole but he could still prove to her that he loves her with all his heart. It was just a mistake; a bottle of fire whiskey changed everything for him. He swore he'd never drink again.

Later that night, Moira is sitting up on her bed, reading a book about the Dark Arts when an owl flew in and dropped a letter on her side table. Moira picked it up and it read:

Dear Moira,

I am sorry for acting the way I did last night. Please meet me outside; I really need to talk to you. Please.

Love,

Draco

Moira got up, put on her robe, headed outside, and found Draco sitting on a chaise lounge. "Just tell me what you want, Malfoy," Moira said coldly. Draco stood up. "Look, I know I am an asshole and it was a big stupid mistake," he started. "But please, give me another chance to prove to you that I love you,"

Moira was dumbfounded. He just told her that he has feelings for her. "Wh-what did you say?" she asked. "I love you, Moira," Draco said and went down on both knees. "Please give me another chance, I promise to be good,"

"Okay," Moira said. She was speechless. There was sincerity in his eyes. She knew he meant the words he said. "Thanks," Draco said, hugging her tightly. "I was afraid you wouldn't talk to me again,"

Moira smiled. "I guess I'll go back to my room, good night, Draco," Moira said and went back to her room. Once again, both of them are in good moods. Draco began jumping up and down for joy. Moira hugged herself and smiled widely. This must be love….


End file.
